


Hunt

by Irischu48



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irischu48/pseuds/Irischu48
Summary: 为肉而肉Jason 设定约12左右, 沒有時間線給秋谷太太, 新手上路人外。underage sex
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30





	Hunt

世界77亿人口当中只有约1％的人口是兽人。兽人顾名思义是指介乎人与兽之间的混合体，既拥有人类的脑袋和相近外表，又有拥有动物一样的感官和习性。  
他们优越的种族优势使他们在大部份的能力上都远比普通人类优胜——但兽人在数十年以来却是一直属于被打压的一方。  
他们最大的劣势在于那1％。就好比一只狼在羊群中，即使收起爪牙和被起羊皮，最终还是会被羊群杀死，因为它是少数。  
人类的微小心理就是这样奇妙，当遇上少数强大时就会极力排斥强大那一部分——好比兽人们、又好比氪星人。  
兽人们的权益并没有太多人关注，甚至人口贩卖也是非常常见的事情。很多的阔佬们都喜欢兽人，因为他们的皮囊大多数都不错看，普通的都能称得上是尤物，加上体能、柔软度、身体强韧程度等等都是普通人类无法比拟，所以无论是作为仆人、宠物还是床伴玩具之类的……仍然是大有市场。  
可况是哥谭这个犯罪之城，任何的犯罪活动在这里根本就是如鱼得水，最该死的还是这个城市的兽人比率出奇地高。

杰森陶德是一名兽人，而且是在众多的猫科兽人中更显稀少的犬科兽人，他若果可以出售，黑市中的价格最保守估计足以买下韦恩集团一半以上的股份— —当然前题是能够出售。  
杰森被迫至墙角，他头顶上的耳朵警剔地竖起，尾巴不安地左右摇晃，他的手爪抵在胸前，喉咙发出警告的低鸣，「滚！」未完全变声的青涩嗓音威胁力明显不足，反而令他们更加兴奋。那些满肚肠肥的家伙仍然不知好歹地把手伸向杰森，他们在扯着杰森的上衣和裤子，手则上下在毛手毛脚。  
对于一个十二岁的小孩来说的确有点超过，可惜现在在后巷被打算强奸的是杰森陶德——一个兽人、一个被犯罪巷喂哺长大的兽人。  
锋利的指甲在那些满肚肠肥的家伙手上划开五道不浅的伤口，杰森整个人处于极度绷紧状态中，尾巴高傲地翘起。当所有人都以为他是什么养尊处优的花瓶时，他都会用的爪和犬齿告诉所有人它们从来都不是一件退化无用的装饰品

杰森舔了舔手指，开始数起手中的绿花花的钞票来。他在没多久之前发现用这种方法赚钱远比其他方法来得简单，因为总是有一些没脑的家伙妄想自己能一尝幼年兽人的滋味，但是却永远忘记自己的身价。杰森有点儿嫌弃地往地上那些倒地不起的人渣吥了一口口水，这一次他差点断送了自己的童贞。幸好现在他只不过是身上一块青一块紫和好几道血痕，而不是捂着屁股躺在路上任由别人蹂躏。

杰森陶德在犯罪巷长大，哥谭专属的黑暗将他养育至今，他在这里出生、在这里长大、他以为自己亦会死在这里。但是自从那一天晚上遇上蝙蝠侠他所有事情和打算都翻天覆地。  
  
柔软的丝绒覆盖着他的尾巴和耳朵，杰森整个人卷曲在被子里，他的脸色因为缺氧而变得通红，思绪亦乱得一塌胡涂。  
布鲁斯韦恩收养了他、哥谭王子收养了他。有时候杰森真的不明白那些阔佬们脑袋里到底装下了什么东西，名义上是收养——但只要有脑袋都会想到，无论是什么名义最终都会往床上带。  
他到底知不知道自己收养了一个兽人、一个大众眼中的尤物！杰森掀起被子，他的脖子上系着一条三指宽的黑色皮带，悬着一块小小的金属牌，上面写上这个兽人拥有者的名字。  
这样的做法在一定程度上确实保护了杰森，毕竟没有人会不长眼睛去动属于韦恩集团的资产。但是对于杰森来说却是十足的耻辱。他属于兽人的自尊很强烈，这么一条皮带就给他打上宠物、床伴玩具的标签，杰森当然感到不满。他是较猫科兽人更具攻击性的犬科，他的牙原本就是为了撕咬猎物的喉咙而生。他总有一天会咬碎那个叫布鲁斯韦恩的男人的脖子。

兽人和普通人类在生理上有一定差异，正如你们所知兽人拥有动物一定程度上的习性——例如发情期。  
兽人们的成熟期远比人类来得早，约9王12 岁这一段时间他们的繁殖能力已经直追一名正常健康的成年人类。句话来说就是：在我们视为幼年的阶段，兽人已经拥有完全成熟的生殖能力。

杰森正迎来他人生中迟来的第一个发情期。他原本以为自己能够安全渡过那个被他称为「对着树洞也能勃起」的时期，怎知道现实不仅狠狠地赏了他一耳清光，还让发情期来得更加势如潮涌。  
该死的，杰森暗自诽腹道。莫名奇妙的燥热使他口干舌燥，血液都往身下某个不可描述的位置涌去。杰森下意识地往粗厚的牛仔布料上蹭磨，可惜这个还是还让不足以去填饱那一股足以摧毁理智的饥渴。该死的，杰森在心里再重覆了一遍。在发情期中过度敏感和放大的感官使他无比清晰地知道布鲁斯刚刚进入了他的睡房、他的领地。  
在本能上在发情期中的男性兽人虽不及女性这么富有攻击力，但对于普通人来说危险性已经不是一般的高——明显那是针对普通人而不是布鲁斯韦恩或者说是蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯在靠近，杰森脑中那一条可爱地在悬崖上的理智线也成功断了。  
他几乎是整个人扑到布鲁斯身上，毛绒绒的脑袋靠到男人的脸前对着嘴唇就是一阵毫无章法的啃咬，锋利的犬齿划过男人的唇留下的血腥味更是使他兴奋。  
还是远远不够，身体里的欲望吞噬杰森的四肢，促使男孩开始伸手粗暴地剥去布鲁斯身上阻人的衣物。 「……杰森。」布鲁斯低沉磁性，像大提琴一样低沉优雅，在这种情况可以连一丁点情欲也没带上可见他到底有多克制。  
老天，他到底是不是阳痿……布鲁斯的声音没有唤回杰森多少理智，眼下的男孩开始转战其他地方，他把的爪子收藏起来往男人身下的烫热探去。

「你勃起了？对自己的养子下手？」童音倚近布鲁斯，若有若无地挑逗着。在发情期杰森大脑的运转远不及他的行动快，一脱下布鲁斯的裤子他便被人双手反扣于头上。  
身体得不到满足，细胞都在叫嚣得厉害，杰森转而怒声低吼，要知道现在他难受得要命。  
他想要，但是眼前的男人却是……完全满足不到他。  
杰森管不住自己的嘴，他都不知道舌头到底怎样吐出惹怒布鲁斯的话，他被撕裂、一下重重的插入撞碎了他的话，紧闭的甬道被打开、撑满，男孩惊恐地挣扎了一下。他想要树洞而不是变成那个树洞！  
疼痛迅速唤回杰森的理智，被贯穿的痛楚使他本能地开始抗拒，他开始向后挣扎，埋在体内的楔子滑出去了一点。  
布鲁斯似是注意到了他的小动作，抓住他的腰把他重新拖了回来，性器借着力度撞进了不可思议的深度，过电般让人双腿打颤的感觉狠狠击中了他，一声失控的尖叫脱口而出。快感像火花一样从神经末梢击打上来，一瞬间杰森就像是骨头被抽离一样浑身软了下去。  
前面的还没有得到解决，背后的就被填满，杰森大脑重新开始搞成一团，他都不知道到底布鲁斯是想把他狠狠地钉在床板上，还是自己的性器上。

下一次撞击把他钉住了。快感迅速在脊椎上堆积，他的骨盆传来一阵酸软又麻木的刺激感。杰森瞪大眼睛，完全不知道发生了什么，腿根的肌肉都在剧烈抽搐，他好像一只快要被做成标本的蝴蝶，又失去了对嘴巴的控制，混乱的呻吟夹杂着哭腔涌了出来，他性器被硬生生地操过了不应期，再次爬上高潮的边缘。  
杰森原本就不是靠后面高潮的雌性兽人，他的呻吟中带着哭腔，撕心裂肺的痛带有酸胀的快感。他混乱地在布鲁斯背上划了好几道微不足道的口子，他张开口想往男人的脖子咬去，但是因为体型和力量上的差别被掰开了头，他迎来是性器更深的撞击，哭腔和呻吟撞得支离破碎。  
小腹突然抽搐，甬道绞紧，一声失控的尖叫脱口而出，杰森都不知道原来自己可以叫得比妓女们还要媚。  
接下来他被男人填满，身上都是布鲁斯的气味，好像活生生被打上标记，告诉所有人他、杰森陶德是布鲁斯韦恩的所有物。

杰森把脸埋在布鲁斯胸前，身下一塌胡涂，高潮的余韵还没有过去，男人一下下的扫着他的背作出安抚性的行为，男孩满面通红，兽耳紧贴脑袋，尾巴湿漉漉的垂在身后。

看吧，无论是什么名义养一只兽人最终都是要往床上带。


End file.
